


Anything

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [4]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Consent Play, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't sure if Jarrod is really willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.
> 
> This takes place early in Jarrod and Dave’s relationship, before Dave moves to Stockton.
> 
>  

Dave pulled out, leaving a trail of semen and saliva across Jarrod’s face. His lover’s watery eyes were red and he was gasping for air after being fucked long and hard down the throat and Dave felt a pang of guilt. There was no way Jarrod could have asked him to stop, not with his hands tied and Dave’s cock filling his mouth, and Dave wondered if he could have gone too far.

But Jarrod’s hard cock seemed to indicate that he was getting off on it, so Dave quickly leaned down to take his lover’s organ in his own mouth. It wasn’t long before Dave was able to bring Jarrod to a climax of his own and Dave’s mouth lingered just long enough to give his lover the maximum pleasure he could. With one last languorous lick, Dave turned and pulled a trembling Jarrod into his arms.

“Are you all right, lover?”

Jarrod gave a contented moan and turned so his lips met Dave’s. Their semen mingled in their mouths as they kissed each other deeply and Dave was relieved to feel Jarrod relax. This was what it was all about, the intimacy of knowing they were there for each other and the sheer wonder of being able to be together so completely. 

At least, Dave hoped Jarrod knew he was there for him. Three months wasn’t that long after all, but Dave had never been in a relationship like the one he had with Jarrod. They thought the same way, moved the same way and had the same values and ideals. Dave had never been sure that there was truly such a thing as a soulmate, but if there was, he’d found it in the dark-haired lawyer from Stockton.

And they fit perfectly in bed as well. Dave had always liked his sex rough as long as his partner was willing and when he discovered Jarrod liked to be tied up and on the receiving end, he wasn’t shy about taking advantage of it.

But that was assuming Jarrod was willing and having your hands tied behind your back while being fucked in the mouth until you almost choked didn’t really leave any room for protest.

“I’m sorry, Jarrod,” Dave said finally.

Jarrod pulled back slightly so he could look Dave in the eyes. “For what?” His voice was slightly hoarse and Dave felt even guiltier.

“For not giving you a chance to tell me to stop.” Dave reached up and brushed the sweat-soaked hair off Jarrod’s forehead. “I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want me to.”

Jarrod chuckled. “You probably would have pulled out if I bit you.”

Dave nodded in relief that Jarrod could have stopped him if he wanted to, even though the manner made him cringe. “Yeah, reckon I would’ve,” he said with a grin. Then he grew serious again. “You would get me to stop, right?”

“If I needed to.” Jarrod stretched forward to kiss Dave again. “Somehow, though, I doubt it would be necessary. I trust you, Dave, and the way you push me almost past my limits is incredible. You can do anything you want with me.”

Dave’s grin grew wider as his guilt was banished. He could see a challenge in the gleam of Jarrod’s eyes and remembered Jarrod’s hands were still tied. “Anything?” he drawled as his hand slipped down, grabbed Jarrod’s balls and gave them a firm tug, making his lover yelp. He felt Jarrod’s cock start to harden.

“Anything, Dave,” Jarrod replied breathlessly, the pleasure obvious on his face. “Anything.”


End file.
